


Regret

by Skyma



Series: A string of connected oneshots about Tommy's s//1c1d3 [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta, Tubbo is upset, dream is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyma/pseuds/Skyma
Summary: Tubbo regrets ever listening to Dream.
Relationships: None
Series: A string of connected oneshots about Tommy's s//1c1d3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to "It Took Me By Surprise" and got inspo for an angry tubbo.
> 
> TW!! Read the tags to see any possible triggers

Tubbo was utterly distraught. His best friend... driven to suicide. 

He thinks he knew deep down he shouldn't have exiled him. Exile.. well... It gives off the impression that nobody cares about you. That simply wasn't true. Tubbo cared.. of course, he did.

But, what's done is done. Tubbo only had one thing to do, and it wasn't simple. He wanted to confront Dream as he should've long ago. He was frustrated, disappointed, but mostly mad at Dream for pushing Tommy to the absolute edge.

This WAS Dream's fault, wasn't it? He was the one who suggested exile.. He was the one who left Tubbo with no choice.. He was the one who taunted Tommy. He was the one who had treated him like a piece of disposable meat the moment he was exiled. I mean, he bent Tommy until he broke. Every time Tommy accomplished something, he would undermine or take it. Every action Tommy took was looked down upon. 

Tubbo resolved himself to discuss this with Dream.

When they finally met, in the dark room that'd been used for many meetings before, Tubbo was only barely maintaining his calm facade.

"Hello Dream," Tubbo said, his voice dripping with malice.

"Hello, Tubbo. What did you need, to call me here so suddenly?" Dream said, his voice shockingly calm.

"Dream. Do you realize what you've done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tommy is dead. He killed himself. And I KNOW you've interacted with him the most during his exile"

"So what? Are you implying I killed him? We know I didn't."

"No. I'm saying you drove him to this. You-.. you fucking taunted him, day after day. You took his stuff."

"But you're the one who exiled him"

"I didn't think you would TORTURE him! HE WAS LIVING HIS EXILE HONORABLY! But you.. you were always interfering!"

"Tubbo, I really don't think I am to blame for this"

"HOW are you so DENSE as to think you aren't?! You pushed him to the goddamn edge, and you clearly show little to NO remorse for this!"

"Believe whatever you like, but if you only called me here to berate me, I'll be taking my leave." 

"You're a fucking asshole. I'll let everyone know what you've done."

"Go ahead. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't care about ANYTHING on this server." Dream said as his final remark, before swiftly exiting. Tubbo was still boiling with rage but didn't follow.

Tubbo knew he would do anything to avenge Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO SORRY IF THIS SUCKED I DIDN'T BETA READ IT-


End file.
